First Kiss Story
by wyldgurl
Summary: Sakura is a lonely girl with no life and no man. Then out of the blue it hits her like starlight, serene, beautiful, and other worldly, but the love she felt is twisted by the fact that her ideal love interest is in the arms of.. another man? ExSxS
1. At first sight?

First Kiss Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of CCS, as it is all CLAMP's lovely work. Not mine... though I would like that to be the case though I don't think I'm that talented. Anyways, on to the story!

------

Chapter 1: **At first sight?**

_My name is Kinomoto Sakura._ _And this is my life._

_For 15 years, I have gone through the many years of Tomeda schooling without a single friend. But that isn't what depresses me most. What depresses me is I have never had a boyfriend... and I have never known the joys of love._

_But this... all this, is probably my fault._

Sakura sighed as she thought the words over. Staring into a mirror and seeing her own depressed and unkempt self staring back at her did nothing to make her feel any better. But how she looked was certainly how she felt.

In annoyance she batted at one of her loose locks of hair that hung down in front of her face.

Dimly she was aware of some idle chatter behind her. A bit of laughter as well. She didn't even hesitate to think that it hadn't to do with her, as she was something of a public joke since long back. As painful as it should be... it frankly wasn't.

She had gotten used to it.

With an encouraging pat to both cheeks, she finished drying her hands by the sink and didn't even bother to straighten her crooked and un-tucked school uniform. Even if she did, it would just go back to the same state as the day went on.

Momentarily content, she finished up and pushed out of the restroom, walked a few steps beyond the door and smacked right into someone, causing her to fall on her already thread-worn skirt seat as her legs gave way. There was an accompanied clatter about the ground and a pencil case spilled its contents all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry about tha-" Sakura started apologetically as she went to pick up the nearest pencil. But in the process of reaching, someone stepped down on her hand and caused her to wince more in surprise than in pain. However, when she glanced up, her face fell in an instant.

_Tomoyo._

"Aa-ah." The girl with cold eyes said with an edge of warning in it. "Here I am just minding my business as I walk down the hall and look what runs into me. Truly, if I wanted dirt on my belongings, I'd toss them in the mud. Just tell me you weren't actually thinking of picking up something of mine?" She flashed a small smile as she flicked back her long black hair with an indignant tone. There were some giggles at her side as her usual cronies egged her on.

"Actually, I was thinking to throw that set out... as it did nothing to suit my perfection." She shifted additional weight onto Sakura's hand and then walked forward. "If you even think to keep one, I'll have you branded as a thief before you can say expulsion."

She gave a small farewell flick of her wrist and encouraged those around her to give a wide breadth before reforming their pack as they made their way down the hall. A shallow echo of laughter carried in their wake.

Sakura grimaced as she rubbed her hand and attempted to stand, only to fall just as quickly as she slid on one of the discarded pencils. No one even bothered to stop or move aside.

With great effort, she got to her feet and leaned against the nearest stretch of lockers with closed eyes as she gathered her breath. Somewhere down the hall there was some noise, but she wasn't too concerned about it.

That Tomoyo... actually it wasn't anything atypical. As long as she could remember, that Tomoyo had something against her and made it very clear that things would remain as such. For whatever the reason, she just wasn't fond of her, so much that she broke into the faculty references and stole her personal data folder. A folder that had many secrets that she tried to long conceal.

That she was without sibling or parents due to a fire she caused at a young age. That she had unknowingly forced the situation she lived completely on herself and it was that reason that she lived in an orphanage until this day. But the most important fact was that she and Tomoyo were connected as cousins through blood shared by their mothers. Mothers very close as children and until the death.

Like a domino effect, Sakura's mother sent Tomoyo's mother into such a brooding sadness that she was never the same after. And Tomoyo lost all concept of happiness from that day onward, which made a weak and defenseless target like Sakura only the obvious choice for her aggressions. Add in the relationship between all parties and you have a complete circle.

All in all, this circle of misery truly originated from Sakura herself. With that in mind, at all times, she just couldn't bring herself to feel anything other than acceptance for the abuse.

Still though... it would be nice to be forgiven.

Suddenly the clamor from down the hall before sounded all the louder now, then muffled slightly, and then it felt as though things had gotten darker. It was an uncomfortable feeling that made her skin tingle.

A sudden depression of the metal above her head made her open her eyes slowly. And then the shock of the sight caused her hesitant sigh to become a gasp!

There, not even a head apart from her was the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, as well as the incredibly handsome sculpted face of a man she wasn't sure if she had ever laid eyes on before.

-Thump-

Oh no, what was this feeling in her chest!? A tightening of her heart that was painful in ways not yet experience before, was this—it couldn't be! Love at first sight?

_Impossible!_

-------

-------

Author Note: Woot! After waiting 2 days my story is finally online!! First chapter mind you-but the second one will be as well soon enough, and then the next and the next-anyways just give me some feedback! Be kind, be mean, it's up to you!_  
_


	2. Warning

Chapter 2: **Warning**

Sakura felt like her heart stopped.

Not only was this face belonging of someone beautiful, but it was just a hair's breadth away! But why here, why now? And most importantly... what was she supposed to do!!

"Excuse me."

"Eh?" Sakura squeaked out in response to the warm honey soaked tones that penetrated her mental state and left her even more perplexed than the moment before. No! She just said 'eh' to perfection! She needed to think of something more intelligent, but nothing was coming to mind!

She just wanted to scream but be smothered by this all encompassing feeling of belonging that had overcome her... this brilliance reminiscent of starlight in its natural and awe inspiring magnificence. But moreover, she wanted a name!

_Perhaps..._ Sakura thought in a lovesick induced fever, _he wants my name!?_

She closed her eyes as his mouth began to move.

"E..."

"Kinomoto Sakura, age 15, single!!!"

She screwed her eyes shut all the more, afraid to open them in fear that when upon doing so, that the beauty before her would be no more.

However, a jolt of laughter broke her from her trance and she looked upon the world once again.

"Ah," her dream started again. "Actually, this is my locker that you are leaning against." He said simply with a smile generated from good humor. "Li Syaoran, age 17, you know, my locker... it has books inside?" He nodded at the book bag in his hand that he wasn't using to lean, though through the space that had opened up between them, it helped to shatter the trance she was under.

"Ah—locker—books—yes!! Sorry!" With haste she started to pull herself away before stopping suddenly, face-to-face with another beauty. This time a slightly older male face, just as handsome with dark hair and eyes that seemed to shine with amusement.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, age 18, friend of Syaoran." He looked away and cast a look towards his friend. "An interesting piece of work. A girlfriend?" He mused.

"We just met," Syaoran stated as he gave Eriol a playful shove on the shoulder. "I'm not that fast."

"And you are?" Eriol asked Sakura, sizing her up as though a piece of meat.

"A nobody." Came a quick response as an arm shot between them and wrenched Sakura into the hall and into a group of awaiting girls that seized her with a lack of care or consideration. "It is unfortunate that she had the audacity to force herself upon you like this." Tomoyo said quickly as she bowed her head to them.

"Allow me to escort her away from your brilliance so as not to taint your radiance."

"Of course," Eriol acknowledged with a smile. "Do what you must."

"With my leave."

Eriol watched as the girls headed by Tomoyo cleared a path through the congested hallway before he turned back to Syaoran, who was busying himself with the contents of his now unobstructed locker.

"Never a dull moment, eh Syaoran?"

"Yeah."

------

Sakura's back hit the wall behind her hard as Tomoyo's unmoving hand kept her from moving away. Her group of followers formed a nearly impenetrable half circle around them, concealing their dealing from outside eyes.

"Now... let me ask..." Tomoyo started, her nails slowly digging into Sakura's shoulder. "What did you think you were doing just now?"

"Doing... I... what?" she winced out in pain.

"Do you even realize, are you really that dense?" There was a murmuring and a couple giggles from the circle before Tomoyo continued. "I guess not. Then let me educate you.

"Senior Eriol and Junior Syaoran are as close as humans can get to the state of perfection. They are the pride of our school and we will not stomach such a corrupter's touch defile them. Am I making myself clear?"

Sakura nodded meekly.

"Good. Apparently even lowly dogs still have some capacity to learn obedience. So then, it's safe to assume you will know to keep your distance... rather, if you even allow them to see your pathetic state, you will suffer punishment of equal or greater magnitude for the duration you remained visible. I believe I cannot stress my point more than this or it will go over your head.

"I trust that you still understand? Then let this be your only warning."

She let Sakura go and allowed her to slide down the wall, her group of lackeys already beginning to disband and take the lead. However, with clenched teeth, Sakura stopped her descent and stabilized herself on new found strength.

As it was now... these terms, the potential love she found, she just would not accept like that.

Her hand despite her thought somehow found itself on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Why... why after everything," Sakura whispered out low so that only her cousin would hear. "Why after all this time... do you still hate me?"

Tomoyo shrugged off her hand and turned around, sliding her fingers against Sakura's trembling cheek and leaned close to her ear.

"Sakura dear, I think 'hate' is such an unfortunate word choice." She whispered in a gentle but threateningly sweet tone until her hand seized part of the hanging lock of hair and pulled her in closer. "I de-spise you!" She hissed off before kissing a portion of Sakura's cheek, making a 'chu' sound before releasing her.

There was a fit of laughter by the pack as a visibly shaking Sakura slid down the wall and buried her head against her knees, just trying to hide her eyes from the world.

"Come now girls," Tomoyo said in high spirits as she tapped those still looking on the shoulders. "Stare not at trash..." she let her pointing finger linger in Sakura's direction before curling it back into her closing hand, "or risk your eyes rotting out."

And with one final flick of her hair, she disappeared around the corner and out of sight, leaving Sakura with no one but her own sorrow as company.

-------

-------

Author's Note: Another chapter, back to back. Even though I wrote this, Tomoyo is just too mean! Poor Sakura. I think she has it hard enough in life and I'm just making it harder... but that's what makes the story, so she'll just have to find her own solution. Obviously, right? Leave me love.


	3. Allure

Chapter 3: **Allure **

Somehow once again, Sakura found herself in another bathroom, face to face with her own reflection. It seemed a common occurrence in her life. Only this time wasn't so much a reflection on her life in general as the reflection she was looking at. Or was it looking at her and she was the reflection? It didn't really matter at this point, for whoever was who, they both looked pretty bad.

Red eyes stared out, without so much a trace of life or energy, past puffy eyelids swollen from tears, a scene in itself sad though the person was sadder.

It was love... that feeling in her chest told her that much... but she was safer from a distance. It wasn't like she would actually have a chance anyway.

Seriously... even if by chance of a miracle he felt the same way about her as she did him, Tomoyo would never allow it. It was simply best if she give up.

Sakura felt as though on the verge of tears.

Her first love... it was... much too short... it was too much to bear.

Without another glance at herself, she turned about and bolted out into the hall as to head to wherever her next class lay; slowing suddenly as the chain of events came flooding back into her mind.

That's right... it was because she had rushed earlier that things had tumbled so out of control. If she hadn't, she would never have gotten so hurt by Tomoyo. She would never have gained such an experience.

She put her hand to her heart.

But... if she hadn't had just a sample of such a feeling, she wouldn't understand that being alone is as painful as she always thought it should be. She—

She stopped in the middle of the hallway. Something was odd... something was different.

Something was... heavy?

Sakura's eyes hesitantly swept the crowd and took nervous glances to the sides. She was right, it was a lie. The heavy feeling this was she experienced was just the first of something she had never had in the same way before. People's attention. Rather their scrutiny. That one person's watchful eye could be so heavy... and now it seemed that everyone's eyes were scraping over her.

Was she... marked?

It couldn't be that in that short of time? This was Tomoyo's will?

But why? She hadn't even done anything to go against the warning.

Or did that not even matter?

"It's Syaoran!" exclaimed a girl from behind her loudly.

Sakura's body seized. Her heart hurt. To look into those eyes once again, to see his face and rich chocolate hair that gave her the desire of touch so strong it made her fingers ache. She just wanted one look—!

_No!_

She shook it off. Despite the cries and the loud admirations of his fans, she had to stand resolute. She had to be strong!

One of the girls in front of her grinned and flashed an all-too-knowing smile of encouragement to another girl just on the far side of Syaoran, who was advancing slowly up the hall due to the massive assembly around him.

"Sakura!"

_Eh?_

Just now, someone—her name... in the direction of Syaoran.

She couldn't, but her stop mid-turn had her off balance and with the aid of two soft hands on her back, she found her way falling in line with the very person she needed to avoid, and collided with him strong. Scattering the notes he had been carrying on the ground at his feet, as his hands grasped her upper arms in hopes of steadying her.

"Are you alright?!" He asked her quickly, as her face became a brilliant scarlet.

Despite everything and how things had happened... he was... holding her. That and she had completely forgotten that which she had worried about most.

"Ah, no..." she started in reply as her hands pressed against his chest for stability, "that is... to say... yes?" She replied as she blinked up at him.

"That's good." He said while looking down the hallway. "I don't know who's behind this, but I think-" he looked down at her and paused momentarily as her eyes interlocked with his, "-t-that you better be more careful." He looked away again and stepped away from her touch before letting go of her arms.

"Don't mind this... hazing is popular among girls like those. They'll get over it." He said as helpful as he could as he bent for his books. He kept her eyes towards the floor and waved her on with a free hand. "Don't worry about things here, I've got them settled.

"O-okay!" Sakura said quickly as she gathered herself and trotted off, though not before stealing one last glance of her dream. Then she stole around a corner and was gone, leaving him to his books.

That he looked away so abruptly... she wondered what he was thinking. Did he know of the warning? No—that shouldn't be possible! If so... if so...

As Sakura's inner thoughts trailed off, Syaoran's were practically the opposite; where they were silent for the moment but looking for something to discuss.

He hesitated.

What was wrong with him, he wondered without thinking it through.

Why did he look away, why did he stutter a moment? It wasn't like him. And over a girl like that?

That girl... she was like imperfection, but different from the others. No hair style, no care for dress or outward appearance... just like a stray.

Stray...

Yet when he looked into her eyes as she looked up at him, he couldn't help but think her cute. Almost like... a kitten.

A stray kitten.

Just thinking of those big, bright green eyes made a trace of red creep across his cheek. Involuntarily he brought a hand to his face to conceal it.

"Ara, Syaoran?" Came Eriol's voice as it cut through his moment. "Whacha doing squatting down in the middle of the hall for? You know that there are other places for that kind of thing. Ah, your books? I'll help you."

Eriol bent down and started to collect the books, but stopped when Syaoran hadn't even budged in recognition.

"Hey, Syaoran. Are you okay?"

Eriol grabbed his hand at his face and moved it to the side. "Oh? You're all red... a fever?"

He placed his hand under Syaoran's jaw and eased his face up, swept away the hair from his forehead, and pressed their foreheads together. Eriol waited a moment like that and then retreated.

"What's this...? You aren't warm at all. Maybe," he grinned as he slid his tender fingers across the bottom of Syaoran's attractive jaw line and cupped the cheek of his otherwise dazed friend, "this is an aftermath?"

He sat back.

"Hmmm..." he hummed at his suspicion. "Could it be...? Attraction?"

And while he mused this out, he caught a glimpse of a form as it sharply retreated from a corner, and watched as the girl's long black hair trailed out of sight.

"Ha... interesting."


	4. Punishment

Chapter 4: **Punishment **

Sakura's face flew sideways as her cheek was met with Tomoyo's backhand. Behind her on either side were two of Tomoyo's lieutenants as it were... her two most trusted and those who got to take part in Sakura's discipline. Sakura didn't even know their names.

"I suppose you enjoy this," Tomoyo commented as Sakura hung limply between her captors, "after all, not only did you disobey me completely, but you did so so soon, and even went so far as to touch him?" She shook her head as she considered her words. "I was too considerate I suppose, letting you off the first time. Now how should your punishment come about?"

Sakura flinched wide-eyed as Tomyo's sadistic laughter etched into her bones. What had she done? She was definitely too careless this time, especially to think that no one would say anything. That even though she had escaped the scene and survived through the next period, it never came to her that she'd be caught before the next class.

And now she was here. At the full mercy of her cousin.

"Now then..." Tomoyo said as she pondered the situation, "I could hit you all day probably... but you'd be too used to that by now. My subordinates? No, I wouldn't risk their expulsion for a waste like you." There was a giggle at this by the two holding Sakura, but Tomoyo kept thinking regardless of the distraction.

"Ah, I know." Tomoyo decided as she clapped her hands together eagerly. "Public exposure... though how to go about it..?"

Sakura stirred. Tomoyo was targeting her psychologically?

"Ah... that's perfect!" She flicked her head so that her hair flared out around her shoulders and turned on the spot. "Ladies... Sakura dear, follow me. I've found the perfect spot, and the perfect method of infliction."

------

Not more than five minutes later, Sakura found herself staring out a window that showed the sports fields beyond.

At first Sakura was confused and didn't understand, but it seemed that the view was solely for Tomoyo's understanding and had nothing to do with her.

"It's perfect, isn't in Sakura dear?" asked Tomoyo sweetly. "You always liked playing in the mud with your fellows at the orphanage. And there beyond is a whole field of people who enjoy a similar practice."

She grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out from the grasp of her subordinates, moving her up for a better sight from the window. "And aren't they dirty, those juniors?" Sakura flinched at the year mentioned. "Relax, the Prince of their year isn't like them, and that's not why you're here." She said in reference to Syaoran.

"Come."

She pulled the weary Sakura along as though dragging a mere rag doll by its dangling arm, down the hall, before thrusting her into the door on the far end. Sakura landing in a not-so-graceful manner on the dirty floor within.

"Like it?" Tomoyo asked as she gestured around the room, which was lined with large lockers, small lockers, and fixed benches. The smell of dank clothing fraught with mildew invaded Sakura's nose, as did the stench of hardened sweat. "This is all you, dear Sakura... a perfect storehouse for a less than acceptable girl of your standing."

"The—the boys locker room?" Sakura questioned as she recognized the environment at last. "I don't understand..."

"No." Tomoyo said simply. "But you will." She glanced back to the two from before.

"Ladies... Strip her."

_Eh? What—_

A sinister smile formed on the faces of her two as they understood Tomoyo's will at last.

"Ooooh... so that's what you had in mind."

"With pleasure, Miss Tomoyo."

"Ah, but girls," Tomoyo called over as they began removing her top and bottoms, "let her keep the dignity of her undergarments. After all," she held up a plastic bag and reached inside, pulling out a long pink ribbon, "they go towards the display."

Sakura was helpless as the two resumed in their efforts and Tomoyo bent down with the ribbon, a maddened gleam in her eye. "Why not embrace it Sakura, after all, when it all comes down to it, what better to freshen up this filth then with that of a cherry blossom? Though we'll let the brightness you'll add to those sweaty men be the utmost secret until just the right moment."

Tomoyo smiled sweetly as she stuffed a sock in Sakura's mouth.

"Okay?"

--------

Minutes later, the two girls and Tomoyo emerged from the locker room with alleviated expressions. Happy to emerge into a cleaner environment, but quickly letting their faces fall back into their usual manner.

"So weak..." one of the girls started as she cast a glance back towards the door behind them, "she's just deserving of it."

"So true," agreed the other. "Pathetic people just don't deserve the right of respect."

"True, true." Her friend agreed fervently. "Miss Tomoyo, another masterful job done."

"Maybe." Tomoyo said shortly. "That's if the timing works out. Or at least that's the scenario of the best effect. If not, then it still carries the message across. Besides..." She held up the bundle of Sakura's clothes and slid up to the nearest trashcan. "Just this," she slipped them in, "makes it completely worth the while."

There was laughter and a couple off comments as Tomoyo's satisfied expression crossed her lips.

_Let this break you, Sakura dear._

_Don't disappoint me._

--------

Back in the boys locker room, there was no trace of the dealing of just moments before, where the three girls stripped the one before binding her with ribbon and leaving her to lay.

At least the leaving part was the initial plan. That was until Tomoyo thought it more interesting to subject her to an even worse fate.

So now, here she was, bound and stuffed in one of the larger person-sized varsity lockers like that of common equipment. Stuck here until the guys finished their outdoor work and 'liberated' her from this locker in the midst of changing. An exchange of one partially naked body for at least thirty others.

Or so was the plan. But Sakura had other ideas.

Tomoyo was right in a sense... Sakura was a mud brat and had had it rough in the orphanage, but what didn't kill her only served to make her stronger. And it was in a time like this that that skill decided to resurrect itself from her depths.

After all... she wasn't staying here!

At least that was the motivating thought... but even a dirt brat was hopelessly out of luck if she couldn't move.

Even if they were varsity lockers, they were still small enough, and rooming with bats and other equipment didn't help at all. If only she could loosen the straps that bound her hands behind her.

A dry feeling in her mouth made her sick, but considering she had already removed the sock using the locker hook inside, it was nothing more than an after effect.

A sudden prick of pain at her wrist caused her to flinch. Something sharp? A piece of metal or something in the back of the locker? Perfect. Perhaps there was a way out after all.

Though it was likely to take some time... did she have enough to make it out?

--------

After what seemed like many painstaking minutes, the binds on her hands were gone, and she had set to work on attempting to navigate her hands from behind to the inner door latch.

Almost...

Almost...

Got it!

Without hesitation, she pulled up on it hard at the same moment a foot fall echoed across the room.

_Somebody...? Not now!_

-Tick-

The locker door budged slightly at the bottom but seemed hung on the top, though would probably pop if she were to let go. Of course, that also depended on the person in the room, after all, one was better than thirty.

She got ready to go for it when a sharp heart beat made her stop mid thought.

_It... it couldn't be..._

She swallowed nervously as she bent her eyes down to the narrow slit of a vent in the locker.

_It wouldn't be..._

_Not here... not now..._

Her heart began to beat harder as her eyes fell upon the person in question.

_Why... why...?_

_Syaoran!!_

----------

----------

Author's Note: I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this chapter at first, since it seems getting closer to a place I didn't want to take Sakura... but as it ties in all the really juicy stuff down the line, it was kind of needed.

In other comments, thank you to my reviewers! I wasn't expecting you so soon, so I worked my butt off (and lost some sleep) getting this new chapter to you as fast as I could! Thanks for the motivation. Expect E&S interaction in the next one for sure (since it's in my sum, I know you are waiting for it... and this 'S' isn't Sakura). ; )


	5. A couple?

Chapter 5: **A couple?**

Sakura's heart threatened to break out of her chest, it was pounding so hard. Though whether the cause was due to love, due to stress of the situation, or a combination of the two coupled with unthinkable thoughts, she didn't know. The only thing that she knew for certain was that she mustn't be seen like this!

If she was... it wasn't a matter of facing her dream, but the consequence of such a meeting. That if Tomoyo had pushed her this far just because of a touch, then what horror would she inflict otherwise?

No, Sakura had to keep the door closed no matter what!

But would he leave before the others came back, or would she be discovered by the thirty while he saw her in her moment of disgrace? Rather... if he was here, why was he!?

Didn't Tomoyo say that he wouldn't come to this kind of place? That he—

Sakura gasped as she accidentally knocked one of the pieces of equipment inside the locker and in made a dull sound as it clunked into the metal wall. Terrified, she held her breath, keeping her eyes on Syaoran as he turned around.

Had he noticed? She couldn't bear to look!

--

Syaoran faced the set of lockers on the wall and looked at them without expression. He thought he heard something, but was it his imagination? Perhaps just something sliding around.

The last thing he wanted to do was go to investigate and wind up on the wrong side of a sporting equipment pile due to improper storage.

Aside from that... the question that burned most on his mind was why? Why had he come here?

It was strange to think it, but was he... drawn here?

He took a step forward when the room door opened.

"Syaoran? Amazing, you are here." Eriol said in surprise as he slid into the room, closing the door softly behind him. His eyes traveled from Syaoran to the lockers he was staring at. "Is there something amiss?"

"No," Syaoran replied in a distracted voice, "I just, I don't know."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eriol said as he held Syaoran's upper arms as though to stabilize him, much as he had to Sakura earlier. "You certainly are acting strange today."

"Am I?" Syaoran said as he put a shaky hand to his forehead. "I wouldn't know the cause behind it though." He added softly.

"Hmm." Eriol mused to himself with a smirk. "Over work is always a possibility, but in what other than the school work which you do so naturally? You don't do sports, as you dislike them, and yet... yet you are here, in a room that embodies your dislike." Eriol removed one of his hands to the side of Syaoran's face, where he hesitated for only a moment before sliding it into his hair as he looked down into the younger man's eyes with tender affection.

"But..." Eriol started anew as he slid his hand through Syaoran's hair fully, and draped his arm about his neck, bringing him in closer. "I don't think that's it at all."

"You... don't?" Syaoran asked as he braced himself with a hand on Eriol's chest. "Then..."

"There's a possibility," Eriol added as his eyes flickered toward the row of lockers for just a moment before locking back to the brown eyes before him, "that this is a matter... of the heart..." he touched Syaoran's lip with finger, "and a desire..." he trailed his fingers down to Syaoran's chin as he pulled him closer, "a thirst..." he tilted Syaoran's face up towards his as he neared his own face closer, "for completion."

With that final whispered remark, Eriol pressed his lips against Syaoran's fully; delivering such skill of seduction that was akin to that of a vampire's preceding the bite, with an effect of draining just as apparent, as Syaoran went limp in his arms. A state of being that didn't disappear even after their lips separated from one another. And a reality that didn't seem apparent even after re-opening their eyes.

Eriol smiled at Syaoran's weakened form cradled in his arms.

"Syaoran;" he stated softly, "'wolf' by name, but to me, you are the moon that shines through the darkness that is. But of late, perhaps it is a bit overwhelming, and you have begun to realize your own inability." Eriol ran his hand tenderly over Syaoran's unblinking face. "That after all is said and done... a moon is only a heavenly body that reflects light... and is not its producer. Perhaps..." Eriol's eyes looked to the row of lockers once again, without looking away. "Knowing this, even if you are not conscious of it, you have started to search out your 'sun'.

"But don't think that I mind, for that attraction is what makes you all the more beautiful."

--

Sakura's cheeks burned with an intensity she had never yet experienced.

She wasn't sure if she believed her eyes.

Her... her dream. And Eriol.

Two beings of perfection... the admiration of the school system... those two were a couple!!

Was it a lie, was it mutual? What had she just seen??

And more than that... why was Eriol staring at her locker?

Under such a gaze, even though confined to such a compact spot she tired to retreat from the intensity it possessed, and in her misfortune, dislodged what felt like a metal baseball bat. And in all the worst directions it could go, it fell right towards the door she had fought to contain. It had to be stopped!

_Safe!_

She had caught it with the tips of her fingers with the hand still behind her back. But how long she could hold out was the question. Already, her other hand's fingers were covered in sweat and were numb from the effort. And now with the bat... why did things always go so badly!

--

Syaoran blinked a few times as the world started to return to comprehension, as though coming out of a trance. Somehow he was practically on the floor, being supported by Eriol... and in the guys' locker room? What bizarre circumstance brought him here?

"Eriol..."

"Ah, talking again Syaoran?" Eriol said with relief as he helped Syaoran find footing before helping him to him to his feet. "I'm glad."

"As am I..." Syaoran said as though still trying to clear his voice from his dazed phase. "What... what happened to me?"

"Ah that..." Eriol said shyly. "We had... a moment together."

"Can't be helped." Syaoran said without worry. "Though..." he looked around the locker room with a perplexed look growing on his face, "why here? What brought that about?"

"Can't say for certain, my friend, because that was all you."

"Me?" Syaoran started confused. "Why?"

"Ah that..."

--

Sakura felt her fingers losing hold on the bat, otherwise oblivious to the happenings outside.

--

"I think that..."

--

No good! She couldn't hold it!

--

"...it had something to do..."

There was a loud bump and a small cry just before the door on one of the storage lockers blew open and a girl with ragged hair, stripped down to her underwear and bits of pink ribbon all fell out at once with various bats, rackets, and other sporting goods, in a heap in the small space separating the two onlookers.

"...with that."

Eriol finished, pointing at the body between them.

_--------_

_--------_

Author's Note: I needn't say it, but comments welcome! You may have an impact on how many more tender scenes appear in this!


	6. Spider

Chapter 6: **Spider**

Sakura felt dazed as she lay in a heap with nearly nothing on, as well as the pile of scattered equipment on and around her. Though she had tried to prevent this... what a situation!

But then again... what did it matter, her dream was far away from her, as though her eyes were opened at last and the memory was slowly fading away as she awakened. Her dream... Syaoran... was he... with Eriol... they...!?

She screwed her eyes shut as she attempted to push her self into a kneeling position, her other arm hiding her nearly exposed chest. Even though embarrassed so much, more than she thought she'd ever be, it probably didn't matter to them.

If like that, then—what did it matter!

Suddenly a heavy weight pressed her from above and around her shoulders, causing her to open her eyes.

_Eh?_

"Now, now," Eriol's low voice whispered beside her ear as he swept his uniform jacket around her, "a lady shouldn't expose herself so openly to plain view without exceptional reason."

"Eh...?" Sakura said aloud as she looked over into his face. His words... his manner. He wasn't unkind?

"It must be traumatic. Please," he offered his hand to her, "allow me to help to your feet."

Sakura blinked.

His smile... was intoxicating.

Wasn't he... supposed to be admired by Tomoyo so... then wouldn't reason make him... just like her?

-Thump-

_Oh no!_

Her heart! It reacted to his kindness!? But what of...?

She looked up to Syaoran, who was looking away as though having found something more interesting than the scene before him.

Her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Miss Kinomoto?"

_Eh... my name?_

"Your hand?" Offered Eriol once more.

"Ah... yes, forgive me..." Sakura said apologetically as her hand slid into his, "I mean... thank you."

"You're most welcome." He said with gentle reassurance as he eased her to her feet. There were some noises from the door outside that signaled the return of the juniors was near, but he just smiled, "Perhaps its best that we're not here? We wouldn't want to increase the confusion, or start unbiased rumors, would we?"

"Ah, no."

"Then let us be off." He said merrily as he led her to the door to the hallway, Syaoran quietly following.

"But..." Sakura hesitated, though definitely not to the voices of the returning juniors so much as the thought of going anywhere in plain view with the two of them as well as her substantial lack of wardrobe. "Where will we go..?"

"Somewhere that'll be alright." Eriol told her reassuringly, as be helped coax her through the door. "Perhaps discretely to your locker, or to the nurse's office more likely, just somewhere to address your considerable lack of attire."

"Ah..." Sakura whispered softly. "But!"

"I know your concern well." He smiled said slyly, "But even with the classes changing soon, I don't think it will be a problem. No one would question it while we're with you.

"Or are you referring to your friend?" Eriol asked with a tint of poison in his words. It seemed that he wasn't so unaware of their situation as she might have thought. "I suppose that confrontation is inevitable at this point. But I have my ways around such things."

"..."

"Are you not convinced?"

"Not..." Sakura began quietly as they continued moving through the hall, "not so much that... but..."

"Yes?"

"...but why are you... for me?"

"I wonder." Eriol said bluntly. "Because I find you interesting? Or is it something more?"

He looked down into her eyes in such a way that gave her a chill. There was something wrong with his manner. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing to be here with him after all. She glanced back at Syaoran for help, but his eyes offered none.

"It might be very interesting indeed." Eriol said as he brushed his finger knuckles against her temple and stroked her cheek.

She reddened slightly at his touch but didn't look away. It was as though she were the fly and he the spider... and he was enticing her to venture closer to the center of the web he had spun.

She shivered. Such a guy... could she really trust or afford to receive the kindness from such a person? She didn't know... she couldn't know. And why, most of all... did her heart hurt at his touch... as though betraying the one whom had already betrayed!?

Still uncertain, Sakura couldn't help herself and backed up until against the wall. All she wanted to do was get to the nurse's office as fast as she could. But now that she was in the open, why did Eriol choose to stop her now? If anyone... anyone saw her like this, they'd easily misunderstand for something else. And in that case, if Tomoyo—

There was a sharp intake of air and Sakura's thoughts froze as her eyes remain fixed to the floor out of fear.

_If Tomoyo..._

"S-sakura... dear..."

_If Tomoyo..._

"What... what is the meaning..."

_...saw me... _

She slowly rotated her head in the direction of the all too familiar voice as Eriol pushed away wearing a triumphant smirk, with an irate Tomoyo just beyond him.

_...Then I'd be as good as dead!_

_---------_

_---------_

Author Note: Short chapter this time. I was going for longer but I couldn't figure out the right words for the timing. Shouldn't be more than a day until the next chapter!


	7. Declaration

Chapter 7: **Declaration**

_Tomoyo... here... why!?_

Sakura felt the color drain from her face as her lip quivered in nervous anticipation of the events unfolding and the terrifying ones to come. Of Tomoyo without question, but due to a fragile trust broken so suddenly, she felt a new sense of deepening terror for the man who led her here.

In a way, she nearly understood Syaoran's silence. Was he truly friends or more? Or was he a victim in his own right, simply led by Eriol and forced to follow his lead?

There were too many thoughts... way too many concerns.

But the silence in the unforgiving air was even more deadly.

"T-Tomoyo... I-" Sakura started apprehensively, as she tried her best to avoid the hateful gaze cast upon her, "I just... about... I..."

"Enough." Tomoyo said shortly. "I thought that I had come across clearly enough, tried to define your place, tried to force you to swallow your fate and accept the punishment at hand... but what have you learned!? Nothing!!"

"To...mo—I..." Sakura said cringingly as Tomoyo walked up to her with fury in her eyes.

"Enough. ENOUGH!" Tomoyo screamed, loud enough to make nearby classrooms doors open and have the curious emerge for a closer look. A more reserved demeanor fell back over her as she restrained her voice. "But it seems that my trying was in vain after all." She seemed to unconsciously play with a gemmed ring on her finger as she spoke. "That after all my effort..." she twisted the ring so that extended part was facing down, "the only thing it seems in which you'll ever respond..." she swept her hand in a long graceful arc as the gem gleamed like the tip of a fanciful dagger, "is to an everlasting sense of pain!!"

As Tomoyo's hand streaked downward, Sakura screwed her eyes tight in fearful anticipation of the pain to come.

"Ha."

_Eh?_

Sakura opened her eyes. Surprised filled her as she saw Tomoyo's hand hovering just beyond her face... Eriol's restraining hand at her wrist.

"That's a bit dangerous... don't you think?" He said calmly as he stared past the fury that was Tomoyo's eyes, and looked into the depths of her soul. "And more than that... sloppy."

Sakura blinked. _Sloppy? _What did he—?

"Sloppy?" Tomoyo questioned. "Eriol senior... what do you... tch." She clenched her teeth and pulled her hand from his grasp and backed away.

"I mean what I say." Eriol said bluntly as he tone changed to a darker one. "Your methods... your way... and your execution. Completely skill-less."

"Skill?" Tomoyo questioned briefly before he started again.

"Of course. To think you'd attempt to go all out without proper thought behind it... are you really even trying?" He sidled up next to Sakura and placed a hand under her trembling chin and eased her head up. "This girl here... this girl... weak and tender..." he glanced at Tomoyo from the side of his eyes as he fixed Sakura's face still with his hand, "you could not break her?

"Pathetic."

Tomoyo fumed, but said nothing. A glimmer of tear worked their way into her eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you." Eriol said bluntly.

"D-d-disappointed...!"

"Yes. And as such..." he let go of Sakura and walked up to Tomoyo, running his fingers through her fine hair as he placed his mouth close to her ear. "You are no longer needed."

"Eh?" Tomoyo uttered, a lone tear gliding down her cheek. Though the anger in her eyes did not die in the least.

"Eriol... what are you—?" Syaoran started to protest until Eriol's outstretched hand placed a finger upon his lip.

"Quiet now Syaoran, your part in this drama will come about soon enough, but as of the moment, you are simply unneeded baggage." Eriol said without feeling.

"Let me reiterate," Eriol said solemnly as his eyes swept the heavy crowd around them, "Tomoyo... your services are no longer required. That you couldn't even go so far as to haze this girl properly, let alone cease her presence from reaching Syaoran and myself, you are no longer needed.

"Therefore..." he paused, "no... how should the punishment play into effect?"

Sakura trembled as she was now beyond thought. To think that all this time they had been in it together was simply unbearable!

"Hmmm..." Eriol said pensively. "I know." He trailed his fingers down Tomoyo's cheek and smiled with a malicious gleam building in his eye. "It's perfect."

"What is...?" Tomoyo asked apprehensively, but stubbornly as her usual demeanor began to return to her.

"Give her to me."

"Give?" Tomoyo questioned. "Then—?

"Out of your hands... and into mine." Eriol said as a smile crossed his face. "Then once in my possession... I will have her repent day and night." He smiled so evilly that it gave Tomoyo a visible chill. "That is... her rights are none. Her freedom of will is zero. From this moment on, for the foreseeable future or longer...

"...she will be...

"...my slave."

-------

-------

Author Note: And thus the true evils of my story begins! Hahahaha!

Look forward to next time!


	8. Consideration

Chapter 8: **Consideration**

Tomoyo looked taken aback, but stood resolute in her demeanor.

"Don't... don't think it's over with just this." She said softly towards Sakura as she rushed past before disappearing into the crowd.

"Humph..." Said Eriol as he watched her go. "Well... I'll leave it as that for today." He gave the crowd a look that told them the show was over and watched as they began to disperse. "Syaoran, collect our 'prize' and let us be on our way."

Syaoran nodded his head obediently and helped Sakura gather her wits. Though she felt she should be elated by his mere touch, she couldn't help but feel hollowed on the inside.

She just didn't know what was what anymore.

------

It was nearly evening when Sakura could honestly feel like herself again, though even then she wasn't so certain. It was as though she had just emerged from a fog that formed when her inner and outer world collapsed around her, exposing her to her reality. A reality that she wasn't sure made sense.

That somehow, the day had passed by in an instant, though it had taken so much longer.

Hours had passed them but to her it all seemed like a blur. How she left the school so suddenly without problem though it was the middle of the day. That she had been taken to and fro without care for where she was or how she was going. And now she was here... a the home which was never truly home, packing her limited belongings and about to say farewell to the orphanage that was more than willing to let her leave even considering the truths surrounding the reason.

She hesitated as her fingers came across the portrait-mirror that she had always kept since her arrival here as a girl without her family. She smiled sadly at the kindness of the moment. When a woman she didn't even know pressed the picture frame into her small hands and told her words that she would never forget.

"_A passing of one's family is only a matter of sadness should the vision of that family be lost with them... but should the vision be retained in the ones left behind, then the reflection of that family still remains. _

"_This mirror may reflect yourself at first glance, but look enough and perhaps your will see another. Then you'll find out that you are the very image of your mother." _

Sakura smiled sadly as she picked up the mirror and gazed into it.

_Mother..._

How was she, Sakura, the very image of a person that was so beautiful in her memory? She betrayed her very memory with such looks. When, if ever, had her mother looked so?

It had to be an answer of never.

Disgusted, she put the mirror face-down on top of her stack of clothing and zipped the bag closed. It was just too much of a mockery to compare and think about.

"Sakura Sis...?" Called a soft voice from just behind.

_Eh? That is—?_

Sakura hurried and wiped away a trace of water from her eye before she turned around to see two small children, a girl and a boy, looking at her with sad expressions.

"What's wrong?" she asked genuinely.

"Are you..." the young boy asked before trailing off, leaving the slightly older girl to finish, "...leaving us?"

Sakura smiled and reached out to the both of them, putting her arms around them and brining them in closer to a full embrace.

"That's right," Sakura said in a soothing tone, "but I won't be going far. And it's only for a short time, so I will probably be back."

She let go so they could wipe their eyes.

"Promise?"

"I'll try." Sakura said with as bright a face as she could manage.

"Okay."

"Just be good until then, so when we play next I can hear about all the exciting things that have happened, ok!?"

Sakura stood up and put the pack over her shoulder as she made her way towards the door, pausing briefly to pat the children on their heads, before walking out the door and closing the door softly behind her.

-------

"But really, it's so surprising... even though with this the situation is weird, I don't think it will be a bad thing at all!"

"Really, really. That girl has been here with us since a little girl and despite our best attempts, she was never found a family. The poor dear."

"Although it was easily understandable... such an accident and in such a way... if she were to do it again? Something of an unlucky charm perhaps?"

"Something like it..."

"Either way... with a past of that nature or not, I'll still be more than happy to take her off your hands. At least for the moment." Eriol said coolly as he moved to wrap up the final steps of the business process dealing with Sakrua's move out of the Orphanage. The two female directors enjoying every moment with him. "But then again, it could be much longer than that.

"Couldn't it, Syaoran?"

"Possibly." Syaoran answered normally. The dazed atmosphere that was around him previously seemed gone completely. "If she can handle your antics, of course. That and the matter of the absurdity of it all."

"Absurdity?" Eriol questioned, playing favorite with the only two ladies available. "Is that how you see this?" He waved the thought off with his hand. "I just have found an interest that I wish to pursue to the fullest... no questionable motives at all... just like... the urge to... acquire a pet ferret or something."

"Waaaah!" Squealed one of the two ladies as she thought of it mentally. "A ferret! That sounds so adorable!!"

"So cute!"

"Isn't it?" Eriol beamed.

"...A ferret?" Syaoran questioned, giving him a sideways look. "Why a ferret?"

"What's wrong with ferrets?" Eriol said in defense.

"Nothing, it's just... ah..." he sighed, he was never going to win anyway, "just never mind."

He put his face into his hands and shook his head. Eriol was really a piece of work...

"Um... what are you guys talking about?" questioned Sakura with a confused expression as she came down the hallway, somewhat slowed by the uncertainness of the scene in front of her.

"Ah, Sakura dear!" Eriol called out delighted. "Could you stop for just a moment?"

She paused and he went to Syaoran's side, hitting his chest with the back of his hand lightly. Syaoran looked up.

"You see Syaoran," Eriol used his fingers to frame her image as though sizing her up for a picture. "That confused expression... that unkempt hair and that slightly wild natural feel to her? It's true, right?" He smiled at Syaoran and flashed a smile to the two directors. "A perfect depiction of the afore mentioned critter."

"Right." Syaoran agreed reluctantly as he began to walk towards the door. "let's get going?"

"Of course." Eriol said as he signed the final document that secured the deal. "Leave some daylight to show her the house... otherwise she might not be able to find her way back tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Sakura?" Eriol asked as she approached the open door he was holding, doing her best to remain composed as per the agreement before she had returned here. She paused briefly as Eriol bent towards her, whispering softly.

"Remember these next steps well, for they aren't the end of things entirely... just an end of things you knew.

"It may depend greatly on you how you will remember those words later, so let's make the most of the moment... and those to come."

"T-that's fine." Sakura said nervously, but resolute in her facing of the unknown. "But before that day ever arrives, I'll need to be aware of which person it was that said them."

"Oh?" Eriol mused. "Then by all means." He swept his hand in the direction of the outside and she went without hesitation. Eriol smiled.

"I can guarantee that it's worth a try..."

-------

-------

Author Note: What to say? Look forward to the next chapter!


	9. Residence

Chapter 9: **Residence**

Sakura held her hand to her window as the various objects passed by made her feel as though she was being taken farther from the place where she belonged. It was almost sad enough to cry over, but she wouldn't give the two of them the satisfaction. They didn't deserve it for the things she had gone through already, let alone the things that were certain to come.

With a cautious shift of her eyes, she stole a glance in the rearview mirror, only to see Eriol whispering something into Syaoran's ear. Considering they being what they were, it was no wonder they kept their voices low. After all, if she heard what things they were planning she might react on emotions alone and place herself into a position of even greater harm... and to be under the same roof!

She shivered at the thought, just as the taxi began to slow. This was it.

Sakura took a steadying breath and closed her eyes. The sound of the car doors from the back opening... what other choice did she have now but to get out?

As she closed the door behind her and Syaoran removed her sole bag from the trunk, she stared out at the apartment complex across the street. It was upscale... a bit more than she had thought it might be. She heard afterwards that Eriol and Syaoran shared a place together... even considering the size, she wondered how exactly she would fit in.

"Sakura dear."

Eriol's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked towards the vehicle's rear. He was smiling in an amused manner.

"Where are you looking?"

_Eh?_

"Not there..." he swept his long arm to the side, and her eyes followed the pointing finger. "There."

Sakura felt her jaw drop against her will.

Unlike the fanciful apartments across the way, what her eyes had found was a long stretch of wall with a large wrought iron gate. And beyond that gate a driveway that cut through an extravagant front yard that melded perfectly into what she might have once associated as a hotel of sorts... but judging from the situation... this was—a house?!

"This...!" she exclaimed with a small voice.

"Welcome to our home..." Eriol said with a smile. "...may your confinement here be to your liking in at least a perverse manner. But before I go further," he tossed her suitcase to her—which she barely caught—and offered his and Syaoran's book bags in suit. "Take these as well? After all, that's only the start of the fun in store."

As Sakura fitted the bags about her shoulders, Eriol leaned in a bit closer and whispered an additional remark just before her ear. "I suggest you get used to it without quite the look about you, after all, it _is_ what they expect from you."

_They?_

She looked past Eriol as he stepped away and saw what she hadn't before, as she was so taken by the place of her confinement, what looked to be a fairly sizable collection of various recognizable people from their school, as well as complete strangers who had perhaps gathered due to the crowds.

"Why?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

"Isn't that obvious?" Eriol responded in an enthusiastic manner, "They've come to see our new guest and living partner. They've come to see your entrance into your place of punishment.

"After all..." he smiled darkly. "Who knows if they'll ever see you again in school?"

Sakura swallowed weakly. With just that comment alone... were they planning on killing her? Or would she be forced a fate worse than death by their hands...

She didn't want to think about it.

"Well then..." Eriol started anew, "let's not keep our fans waiting. Syaoran."

"Heh." Syaoran laughed as he took the lead, showing absolutely no signs of ever possessing a moment's weakness in his entire life, like that of the beautiful creature Sakura had first beheld in that moment that felt oh-so-long ago. In fact there was almost an air of arrogance around him as he strode forward, Eriol falling into step shortly after.

When he reached the gate, he approached a small panel on the supporting wall. With it, he swiped a card key and a flat panel appeared that he placed his hand on. There was a pause, and then the gates slowly swung open.

Eriol put his hands together in a clap that calmed the crowd who was getting excited, as it was becoming less like an introduction to a new living environment, and more like that of a green mile (the one prisoners walk to their execution).

"This is it!" he exclaimed jubilantly. "This is the first step of the 'taming' process of our renegade student here, but don't worry, if all goes well, you may see her again as soon as tomorrow. If not, then these things happen." He looked to Syaoran who was escorting the dazed Sakura inside the gates. "Now then, if you'll excuse us and return to your happy little after school lives, we'll get started."

"Wait!"

Eriol paused at the easily recognizable female voice that exploded out in such a manner that caused the gathered crowd to part like the Red Sea to allow the one who uttered it to step forward.

_Tomoyo?_ Sakura thought as she paused, looking back over Syaoran's escorting hand on her shoulder.

"Wh..." Tomoyo uttered with vehemence as she stepped before the calm-faced Eriol. Her normally elitist perfection seemed somewhat striped from her, her shoulders visibly shaking. "What is this? Eriol, Senior!" She threw her arm forward and seemed to point through his chest to the retreating form behind him. "T-tell me... why?"

"Ara..." Eriol said quietly as he looked into her fuming eyes. "I don't think I quite understand the problem you have."

"Why... this..." Tomoyo's teeth started to clatter through repressed fear... so much that she could not even gaze upon his eyes less she be completely devoured by his sleeping suppressive aura. "Why do you take me as a fool!"

Sakura started to retreat back, but was held firmly in place by Syaoran's restraining hand. She had never seen Tomoyo this angry.

"Th-that girl is my prey! She is my toy!" Tomoyo said as she threw her arm down in a sweeping motion, as though smashing something against the ground. "Though you took her forcibly... and for what reason!?"

"Didn't I tell you before?" Eriol asked simply. "That this girl was yours no longer... because you didn't do things right."

"And that's the problem!" Tomoyo screamed. "You never told me anything. I don't even know why I broke in to you, though I respect you, though I wish for your attention... just how?!?"

"Heh..." Eriol laughed as a smile lit his eyes. "That doesn't really matter, now does it?" He said as he turned his back on her, the gate slowly closing as he passed through it. "What matters is that she is mine now. That's all."

"Tch..." Tomoyo sounded through clenched teeth as the gate slammed shut before her. A fire seemed to burn in her eyes as her mouth opened to say more, before she suppressed her rage and turned away.

Both parties walking away from the other. Silence predominate as the crowds began to disperse as the sun set and the night began to turn cold.

-----------

----------

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! This and that kept me from updating, though I tried to so many times. That and I couldn't get this chapter right at all the way it was going. In the end I had to bring back Tomoyo to get things going in the right direction again.

Now it should be good. Thanks for reading if you're still there!


	10. Protection?

Chapter 10: **Protection?**

Sakura entered the door wearing a grim expression. With so much energy coming off from Tomoyo like that... it made it feel like she had entered into an unknown world of hateful circumstance. And to think all she cared about a day earlier was her lack of love?

She didn't even pause at the entrance hall and its splendor before her, her eyes unmoving from Syaoran's strong and handsome back. Though it was equally a back she didn't know the truth of, so it was just as worrying as it was comforting.

"Sakura."

"Eh!?" Sakura cried out in surprise to the breach in silence. She tried her best to re-gather her faded composure before looking to Eriol behind her.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered nervously.

"It's good like that." Eriol said kindly. He seemed completely different from before, and she didn't know why.

"Eh?" she said uncertainly.

"The bags." He said, pointing his finger. "You may set them down now. The façade is unneeded here in the house." He looked to her side. "Syaoran, can you help her?"

"O-of course." Syaoran said shyly. He seemed to turn a bit red whenever he neared her directly. At this Eriol smiled.

"Follow me."

Sakura nodded, free of the weight from her shoulders, as she followed Eriol out of the previously un-noticed splendor of the entrance hall... and into the adjacent sitting room, there was no place for shoes, so she assumed it to be following of a western style living arrangement... which would make sense, as the titles beneath her feet seemed too cold to just step on comfortably, or safely considering the lack of friction between indoor shoe and its surface.

"In here."

Sakura nodded and then felt her mouth drop open in shock...

Though this room... much like the other one was huge, it was also... a mess? Unlike the clean entrance hall, this room—which was bigger than anything normal for a house—was a wreck! Whether it was just simple clutter built up... or just some serious amounts of research gone wrong... she just couldn't make heads or tails of it all.

Chairs overturned... couches that sat piles of paper and debris, and plates that never made a return to a kitchen (heaven forbid that she saw what that was like!), as well as tables that were twice the height simply due to the stacks of... stacks of whatever was on them!

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked, noting her shocked expression. "Ah yes, forgive my manners. Syaoran, come help me." He moved forward and motioned to Syaoran, who flanked his side as they approached a set of chairs that remain otherwise buried under stacks of papers, books, and unbound articles.

At first, Sakura thought they were going to move the papers to another location, but almost felt faint when they chose to dump them instead, scattering them across the floor like a tide of unwanted literature. Again they did this repeated action that left her a little weak... as though she were to break into a cold sweat. Was this how they lived... it was a wonder their clothes were as tidy...

"There we are." Eriol's voice stirred her into a renewed state of consciousness once again. He smiled though her eyes remain uncertain as they fell upon the chair in his hand. "Or perhaps you'd wish to remain standing?"

"Ah... no." Sakura said in a small voice as she took the seat she was offered. "T-thank you."

"My pleasure." Eriol said kindly. But before Sakura could afford room for thought, he seemed to take the initiative. But not until after looking at Syaoran for a moment, as if to receive confirmation. "I suppose you are wondering why we brought you here, as well as what our natures are, really."

"It crossed my mind." Sakura admitted.

"As I'm sure it would." Eriol said warmly. "Unfortunately, it's more of a necessity to understand one's nature, for yourself, and formulate your own opinions, so I'm afraid that we cannot tell you the totality of our nature, as yet. For why we brought you here, well... we did need a maid."

Sakura's face fell. Why had she thought differently at all? This is about what she had expected.

"Eriol!" Syaoran yelled angrily. "Even if that's true, we didn't bring her here for—"

"Yes, yes." Eriol said as he attempted to wave Syaoran down. "Putting our needs aside, it was actually more along the lines of protection."

"What?" Sakura asked, as though she had heard wrong.

"Do you need to ask... of whom you may need protection from?"

Sakura thought a moment before the name gained voice. "Tomoyo...?"

"Among others." Eriol replied. "Of course, adversity between fellow girl students is not uncommon... but when considering, no, for now let's leave it at that."

"Yes?" Sakura pushed. They were hiding something?

"Let's just leave it that we are both interested in something you possess, and though we won't immediate tell you what that something may be, we felt it was necessary to remove you from an area of negative stimulus before that something... blossoms, as it was."

"Hau..." Sakura breathed. She was really confused. Confused to a point where nothing made sense to her, least of all why she was here herself.

"If it helps at all, we possess a similar 'something' that you have, and thought that you were better with us than you were alone." Eriol looked at Syaoran, who looked away. "Of course, what effects that decision may have on our 'natural' order of things in our lives might makes things uncomfortably difficult for some of us, but overly—it's for the best."

Sakura stared blankly. An uncomfortable silence descended upon the three, the only sound was the slow and methodical ticking of a grandfather clock in one of the rooms adjacent. She moved her mouth as though wanting to speak, but nothing came.

"Well..." Eriol said in an attempt to break the silence, "I assume you are tired."

Sakura said nothing but nodded meekly.

"Of course... you've had a rough day. Perhaps something to eat?"

Sakura shuddered at the thought as her previous mental image of a disastrous kitchen came to mind. She meekly shook her head. She didn't think she could handle any more surprises today.

"That's no good... you really should eat something." There was no response and Eriol sighed in defeat. He stood. "Then allow us to show you to your room. Though we haven't prepared anything in welcome, I'm sure you will manage fine in _that_ room. Syaoran?"

Syaoran moved forward, offering his hand to the still-overwhelmed Sakura. A look of genuine kindness present in his overall mannerism.

Without much more to do, Sakura took his hand and stood up, hiding her face as a bit of red crept across.

"Come on then."

"Ok." Sakura said meekly. She didn't know why, but even after all the confusion, she felt as though something was right to his touch. Even though she knew she might be hurt more by the possible deception backing it, she couldn't hide the truth of her feelings. Something about him just made her heart reach towards him.

He broke the contact and looked to Eriol.

"Just take her; I'll bring the bags up in a bit." He said with a smile. "I just need to do a few things to help ease the transition. I won't be long."

"That's fine." Syaoran said as he returned to leading the dazed Sakura onwards, in the direction of the stairs in the other room.

Eriol watched the two leave with a complacent look. So long as things went like this, he wasn't worried. With the girl as she was, she was still in an in-between state of being... nothing existing on either side of the extreme.

Although that much in itself was good, he couldn't repress the faint presence of worry that kept trying to creep back into his mind. The fact that if things turned poorly, the girl would not only take out herself, but Syaoran as well. And if that were to happen...

No, he didn't want to think that he was mistaken. As it was, it was too early to be sure of anything.

Although... despite the potential for ill, there was an equally delicious opportunity for good resting there as well. And if it was good for them, it was equally that much better for himself.

His future...

Syaoran's future...

Sakura's future...

The possibilities... were simply too fascinating to be anything but amusing.

-----

-----

Author Note: It's been too long... but the holidays were brutal. And this is a weird chapter... I apologize, but things have to be set up for the bigger picture at some point.


	11. Sanctuary

Chapter 11: **Sanctuary**

Sakura swallowed as she looked at the door of '_that_' room. The way Eriol said anything always made her think the worst, though she hadn't known either for more than a day. That and the state of the mansion left her well enough reasons for worry. Much like the sitting room, the other parts of the house were equally as trashed. Even the stairs... were she to attempt them in the dark she would die for sure! 

Knowing all that, just what kind of room had they decided to give her? What kind of piles would she have to push aside simple to sit—as much as lay—in order to feel some kind of rest in this place most unfamiliar and intimidating. 

And what was this about protection—that she should be removed from everything she had, and landed in possibly the worst place if she was trying to avoid trouble... even if it was under the pretense that she was suffering as a result of punishment. She wondered if living a lie was the punishment and that the entire ordeal wasn't just a new kind of purely mental torture. 

She felt as if she was going to hyperventilate. 

"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran, his voice edged with concern at her diminished spirit. "You should go in, and then you can get some rest. I'm sure this day has been more than taxing. Since that's the case..." He backed away a bit and left her with her hand upon the door knob. "I'll go see if there's anything I can assist Eriol with..."

"Um... right." Sakura said with a failed attempt at a smile. _If that's how it is..._

She hesitantly looked back at his retreating form. They weren't even going to watch her horrified reaction? She turned the knob and took a deep breath. 

It was now or never...

She held her breath and closed her eyes as she pushed the door open. It sounded as though it opened unrestricted, considering that it should have been blocked by something, knowing the state of the other rooms. 

With no other choice but to look, she slowly began to let out her breath and opened her eyes—only to have that very breath freeze in her throat from the shock!

It was... unbelievable... but how was it so? Such a room... in this house... amidst the ruin of what should otherwise be glory, how was it that this room be utterly spotless? What's more—it was absolutely gorgeous!

Like a piece from her dreams, or that of nature captured from the most gentle of settings... her vocabulary lacked the depth to explain it perfectly. Though it was surreal enough to misplace her from the world she knew. So profound that she removed her shoes before taking the first hesitant step through the portal that led her here, almost afraid that the mere touch of her foot would remove her from the dream and back to the disaster of reality she had left behind.

She was thankful that when the touch came, her vision of what she had perceived reality had not changed. It was real!

So soft... the carpeted floor, a broken blue of different shades, such that it was easy to confuse it with the gentleness of water, embraced the entirety of the floor. Likewise, a ceiling of a much lighter shade made her feel as though she had stepped under a summer's sky. A false sky made all the more so by the lack of lights or obstructions, possibly hidden by the ceiling and wall's meeting, where the lights lay hidden in the recess between the two.

Walls, though she knew there, were far apart from what she had always known; giving the illusion that she was in a wide open expanse. Furniture of a dark wood in the forms of desks, dressers, closets, and other wonders lined the edges... but nothing could have distracted her from what she found most astonishing. A bed unlike any she had ever laid eyes upon.

Made of a dark cherry, it seemed as much part of the room then separate, as it seemed to come out of the very floor, with no sort of distinction that suggested and underneath. What's more, it stretched to the ceiling, as though continuing up through—an upper extension branching outward as would the branches of a tree—branches which supported an additional illusion of flowers... flowers that were in actuality were a form of a pink and white veil that encompassed the "tree" bed. 

Sakura's chest felt as though it was burning steadily, and it was at that point she realized that she had forgotten to breathe. She let the air out and watched as the veil shifted in the suggested breeze. With its rippling and design, it really looked as though the blossoms of a cherry tree were falling. She reached out with a hand to dispel the illusion.

It was soft... like silk. 

Spellbound in the pursuit of what additional treasures awaited, she parted the veil, revealing the wonders of the elaborate sheets and pillows, that in all reality as though a bed of snow and petals. 

It was truly fantastic.

She backed up as she tried to take it in... To think of a name for this fantasy world she had entered. 

A world existing under the sky, removed from land which was the source of misfortune, yet given comfort under the branches of a tree whose falling flowers not only gave her a soft place to lie in the tree's roots, but shielded her from the eyes of an outsider... 

A natural protectorate... comfort attached to her name for the first time, in a space removed from that of the world she had come to know. If not only for her mind alone, this was...

_This is... this could be... my..._

"Sanctuary."

Sakura nearly cried out in surprise as her thought to come came out of another's mouth. But more than that... was that Eriol had been there for who knew how long... 

"Don't be worried," Eriol said as he placed her bags down next to what was to be her desk, "I just brought the bags, as promised."

"Right..." said Sakura warily. 

"Heh, I see that I'm not trusted at all." Eriol said with a slight laugh. "That should go without my mentioning it though... And since that is the case, I thought I should lay the basics before I permit you to retire for the evening."

"Okay..."

"First off, this house is now your own as well as ours. We all will share it together, so it's best that you come to terms with it. However... that having been said... this room is only yours. It always has been."

"What?" Sakura started. "Always? Then!"

"I'm sorry," said Eriol with his hands indicating that she calm herself, "I said that wrong. I didn't quite mean it like that... that it was only yours. True that it looks as though it was tailored to your name and all, unfortunately, we have only just taken notice of you now. 

"What I meant was that this room has always been reserved only for another apart from ourselves. Not that we knew who that would be." He smiled. "As such, we will not come here without your permission. It is true to its name after tonight."

Sakura looked at him as though to discern the truth from his eyes. 

"Hey now, don't be like that." Eriol smiled. "I know it's natural to mistrust, but I'd like to at least be granted the benefit of the doubt at least for a little while. That being said... 

"There is a bathroom down the hall to the right, so you will have to come out once in a while. But worry not, Syaoran and myself room at the other end of the house... in separate rooms I might add... not that you'd believe me just like that." He started to back towards the door as her eyes began to fall from tiredness. "Don't worry about stumbling across us either, we use a different bathroom altogether. As for linens, you should find ample supplies in your walk-in closet.

"Oh yes... before I forget." He paused at the door. His hand on the door knob. "I wouldn't worry yourself with school tomorrow. It wouldn't be uncommon for you to not show up with us in charge of you, so in your absence, familiarize yourself with the house. Go and do whatever, if it will help ease your concerns, please take that action. That... and one last thing..."

Eriol pulled out an apple from his shirt and set it on a nearby piece of furniture.

"Eat this if you're hungry. Otherwise wait until breakfast. 

"Night."

Sakura watched him leave and heard the door shut with an audible latch. 

_Sanctuary... eh?_ She looked at the door and thought of the ambiguity of Eriol's words and the sketchiness of his actions. A sanctuary... was it? 

She just didn't know.

-----

-----

A/N (3/18/08): Here everyone! A long time in waiting update. I had a lot of issues in my life. Hopefully I'll be able to release on a faster rate now. And for all you Syaoran and Eriol fans, next chapter should contain some goodies (although don't expect too much). Thanks for reading!


	12. Unsettled

First Kiss Story

Chapter 12: **Unsettled**

Eriol smiled as the calm morning sunlight bathed him in its warm, a low metallic whine sounding as the gates to his front walk closed behind him... the low idle of a car's engine ahead of him. An open door to the rear seat of the luxurious car awaited him, which he pulled closed as he settled himself in the comfort of its seating. Without any prompting, the driver shifted into gear and pulled forward into a routine morning's commute.

"A bit on the late side today, Eriol?"

Eriol could only remain amused as his eyes fell upon the brown haired young man beside him. "Only as late as you are early. A bit odd that you would choose to hurry to school for once, Syaoran."

"Who's hurried?" Syaoran asked in an indifferent tone. "I just had no cause to linger."

"Yes? Less cause to linger...and more to run?"

"I wouldn't know. I've lost my faith when it comes to understanding your implications. Eriol." Syaoran said simply. "Perhaps you can enlighten me?"

"Oh... certainly not." Said Eriol whimsically. "That would take all too much of the fun out of it."

"Sure it would." Syaoran said. He looked away for a moment, as though expecting Eriol to break the silence that ensued. When he did not, Syaoran looked back around, a more serious expression across his face. "All fun aside, was it okay to leave her behind? Without us there..."

"Personally, I think it's no good without fun..." Said Eriol amused. "But in truth, I think that this is better for her without us. And it's necessary to leave her if we wish to preserve the illusion of punishment. After all... it's much more convincing if she is just 'unable' to come to school, and not that she wasn't allowed."

"That's true."

"I wouldn't worry much. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

--

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Certain she was still heavily in sleep, she swore she felt as though she was lying in a glade of cherry trees, the beautiful pink and white flowers for which she was named, raining down around her.

It was very peaceful.

Without another thought, she slipped back into a deeper sleep.

--

"Now then Syaoran, look alive. It's time to greet our desperate fans after all." Eriol said to his friend before opening the side door. "After all they're expecting some good news today."

"Indeed."

Without a noise, both opened their respective doors and emerged from the car, trying to look as normal as possible. At least that was the case for Syaoran, all things considering, Eriol looked just the same as always. As though nothing had happened.

Though... given what yesterday was, and what they had brought home with them... he was happy to be here without her. After all, being near her... made him feel...

...weird.

"Syaoran!" Eriol called over. "Come on."

"Yeah."

"You alright?" Asked Eriol as Syaoran came closer. He placed the back of his hand on Syaoran's forehead as he leaned in closer to his younger friend. "You feel warm... perhaps you want to go home to 'rest'?"

"No thanks." Syaoran said as he brushed aside Eriol's hand in annoyance. "Let's just get this over with."

Eriol smile.

"Sure."

Like something akin to movie stars, both Eriol and Syaoran displayed their best look as they prepared themselves for the onslaught of their fans, though never having to worry about actual contact, as Tomoyo's group—and other fan groups like hers—kept a strict basis of rules regarding such. However, as surprising as it was, she wasn't present as she was usually—though in her place were many others, obviously curious as to the state of their new 'acquisition'.

It was almost as though they had come with microphones and cameras... though it was nothing more than a perceived illusion.

With an air of reverence, Eriol simply raised his hand no higher than chest level and the excited din of the gathering quiet and began to part for their entrance. However, one of the more enthusiastic of the crowd fell forward into their path, earning a dozen of razor edged stares as their throngs bulged forward. Syaoran's hand edged slightly told them to respect their distance.

"Yes?" said Eriol to the now crouching student before him. As males were certainly a rarity of the usual crowd, he had to hear his thoughts.

"Ah, um..." The student tried to gather his thoughts on the spot. "That is... I, no we, um... you—er—Sakura?" He swallowed his nerves and looked down, trying to escape the weighing eyes from all around him. "That is, where is the girl from yesterday?"

"Where?" Eriol responded amused. The question had come fast. Not the least bit surprising. "Resting of course. She had quite an... 'Eventful' evening last night. I doubt that she is in a state that could be presentable enough to reflect upon our graciousness as her hosts.

"Syaoran."

At Eriol's cue, the two began to move forward through the murmuring crowd, giving the still crouched student a wide breadth.

"Oh," said Eriol glancing back slightly. "If your question included a 'when' to it, perhaps you may expect an appearance tomorrow. Though she'll be looking much as usual, I imagine."

With that, they moved onwards, the less than pacified crowd slowly dispersing into little groups of gossip. Intent surely to spread the most elaborate re-telling of all the events that didn't happen. However, a less than satisfied person regarded their leaving with an incredibly high level of contempt and disdain.

"Tomoyo?" Asked one of her underlings nervously. "You aren't going?"

Tomoyo in all her haughtiness looked on from a hidden vantage from above the entranceway on the second floor walkway. The burning feelings that welled up in her the night before were far from dissipated.

"No... if that's how they say it to be, then I must accept it." She fumed, her fingers threateningly tight upon the railing. "But if it is anything other than the truth, then I don't know where this will go. For her or them."

She released the rail and spun away with vehemence, her hair trailing the air behind her as she strode between two of her companions.

"Come." She said shortly. "I will not allow this to end as lightly as they will it."

--

A little later on, Syaoran found himself not-surprisingly, bored with another class lecture neither going anywhere, nor doing anything for him. Rather, with everything else going on in just the last twenty four hours, there was just that much more on his mind already. Although, amazingly, without incident this morning.

It was contrary to what he had thought would happen.

Truly, with the heated sense of despise that emanated from that Tomoyo girl for that Sakura, it was beyond fortunate that her love for Eiol had not blossomed into a new sense of rivalry of possession. Though Eriol always had that 'way' about him to counter such. Getting her to let go was the first big accomplishment.

Although blood is certainly thick, and well equipped for retaining deep feelings of hate. It was less than wise to simply drop their guard. Though he still wasn't entirely sure of what Eriol's motivation was in the first place... bringing her into their house. The possibility for the discovery of 'that' was certain... though it was certain to take time.

To think that she may contain something that even that Eriol would find interest in... that and the way his eyes were in regard to him... it was unsettling.

With great effort, Syaoran forced himself from his thoughts and his eyes to the board in an attempt to pay attention for at least a little while, when a sudden dizzy spell overcame him, forcing him to grab the edge of his desk noticeably. Though he was unaware that he had uttered a sound, it seemed everyone had their eyes to him.

"Are you alright, Syaoran?" His teacher asked with concern.

"I'm fine..." Syaoran said unconvincingly in a shaken voice. "J-Just a bit dizzy."

"That's no good..." said the teacher, and looked around the room for a moment before calling out to a nearby student. "Miss Izumi, could you escort Mr. Li to the nurse's office?"

"Of course!" said the girl with enthusiasm. She was lucky enough to be in the same class, but this would make her the envy of her friends!

"Take it easy," the seventeen year old girl said as she eased Syaoran to his feet, "I've got you. Let's go."

"O-of course..." Syaoran said as his strength fled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She smiled.

--

"There you are, easy now." The girl said as she helped to ease Syaoran onto the bed. "I'll go find the doctor, please just rest until then. It might be a fever or something, so don't move around too much!"

As she left, Syaoran was thankful for the silence that crept over him. Fan girls were... just too much sometimes.

He closed his eyes as his spinning world threatened to engulf him in nausea.

"My my... aren't you a sight to see?"

"Eriol... I'm not in the mood..."

"But of course not. Although... this predicament of yours seems a bit early, doesn't it Syaoran?" Eriol asked, his tone dropping the light humor for one of seriousness. "Almost never at school..."

"E-Eriol? The doctor?" Syaoran whispered concerned.

"Gone. And there are no other students in this locked room." He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand down Syaoran's smooth face. "Don't fret the trifles. After all, they're my specialty."

"Heh..." Syaoran laughed through a forced smile. "Whatever..."

"Oh they are," Eriol guaranteed, as he brushed some hair from Syaoran's face. His voice growing ever softer. "This," he moved in closer, "I assure you."

And as their lips met, all else was unnecessary.

--

--

A/N (4/20/08): Phew... a long time in waiting! I apologize, but I spent most of the time thinking how to set up them up and to keep the story on track at the same time... I had to end it early, but I can guarantee the next chapter will be soon enough to satiate!

Poor Sakura didn't get much screen time in this time... but that's ok. The two other mains needed their moment!

Thanks for still reading!


	13. Moment

Chapter 13: **Moment**

Syaoran felt the familiar feeling of lightlessness creep through his body and into his senses at the touch of Eriol's lips against his. The feeling of fullness as well as an all encompassing sensation that quickly cut through the pulsating of his head and erased the dizziness as a great burden of essence was pulled through him. It was a touch of taboo for males in society... a forbidden relationship that would usurp the dignity they shared amongst their peers here and beyond these school walls, but a necessity that he could not find himself apart from... after all, the kiss he shared with Eriol, at times like these that were fated to reoccur... was simply...

...intoxicating...

Eriol moved back as Syaoran loosed a sigh that seemed to radiate his deep feelings of relief into the air, expelling further wells of impurities that had collected within.

"Not yet," Eriol said softly as he kept Syaoran from moving. "I'm not done yet..."

At this, and Eriol's soft touch on his face, Syaoran closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He would heed Eriol's words... after all, they had never steered him wrong before. Especially the awkwardness of his caress was a feeling long dissipated... something that was just accepted as something right. It was just part of what made them who they were.

"Difference."

Eriol looked up from Syaoran's now exposed chest, his shirt parted to each side as Eriol administered the 'treatment' to what ailed him.

"Did you say something, Syaoran?" He asked with mild curiosity.

"No..." Syaoran said with unseeing eyes. "Not really."

"Good. Because if you did and it edged on the side of apprehension, it might ruin the taste." Eriol said before he resumed his actions of before.

In response, as though a heavy burden was being lifted from his being, Syaoran sighed.

--

Sakura eased the door to her room open and peered down the lonely hallway with apprehension. Though she had slept with little thoughts, after truly opening her eyes, everything as a whole came flooding back with violent precision. After all, after whatever yesterday was all about; she had fallen in love, been targeted by her cousin's twisted nature, humiliated, shocked, and ultimately chosen to reside with the very one she was most uncertain about—and all under the guise of her being their 'slave'... all for the purpose of protection? Something was beyond strange... way beyond it.

But aside from that, nothing else had made sense either. From the two of them living and their state of living together... to whatever weird relationship coupled them together even so much as right before her eyes... in a glamorous house that was consumed by catastrophe of the poorest housekeeping she had ever had the horrible misfortune to witness. None of which made her nerves any less frayed... but to venture out of the so-called 'sanctuary' to satiate her needs as anyone would need to, was the only thing that would have gotten her out otherwise... for it was... this environment... she simply didn't have the logical words to describe it!

That two people could be so sloppy—no, scratch that—that they could accumulate such a conglomerate of debris and papers and objects... and still live with it. It was so distant from normalcy that it wasn't even funny...

But then again, what aspect of her life up until this point had been normal in the first place? Rather, if one gave it an outside look, maybe it was simply unfortunate.

With a sigh, she stopped at a section of railing that looked to the floor below. Regarding the debris and trash of this high-class place gone upside down with a new sense of sight. Feeling that perhaps, she wasn't the only one unfortunate? That even though the surface gave one appearance, something below it could show something completely... unexpected...

Sakura sighed at her sentimental side due to its nature to come out at the most awkward times of her life. Perhaps the only way to understand this was to simply wade into the middle of it?

Caught in the moment of thought, she bent over and retrieved the nearest object and picked it up, mistakenly blowing at the dust on its surface... resulting in a disturbingly large cloud of dust for such a small sheet of paper. Coughing as she attempted to clear it from her lungs.

Perhaps... perhaps she had just bitten off more than she could chew? Whatever the case, she began to pursue her immediate objective: a path to the stairs, and then perhaps a clear path down. From there, maybe she could establish a place of organization... but that as of the moment was much too far in the future to consider fully.

--

Syaoran stared blankly at the ceiling above him, an arm dangling lifelessly over the side of the bed, an exhausted look etched deep into his face... yet a satisfied one. However, at a sudden shift of weight, a spark of life returned to his eyes as they rolled over the one on the edge of his bed.

"Eriol?"

Eriol smiled at Syaoran as he moved away from his bedside, slowly sealing his bare chest from the cold tinge of the office as his fingers delicately danced upon the buttons of his shirt, restoring it to its neat and proper appearance. Syaoran, whose shirt remained lay in a similar state, made no such effort.

"What is it? Syaoran." Eriol stated somberly. "You should be good to move now. Perhaps even better than the last time?"

Syaoran looked quizzically at Eriol's face before raising himself to a sitting position, slowly flexing his raised hand as though moving it for the first time.

Eriol smiled.

"Ah," said Syaoran as he seemed to snap out of a trance. "No... That's not what I... the girl..."

"She's starting to move?" Eriol cut across unconcernedly. "I'm aware, I felt it as well." He said without emotion. "It's ok to let her be."

"Is that... so..." Syaoran acquiesced. "Then?"

"Yeah... you might say that it is part of the plan as well." Eriol smiled, a bit of his regular light returning to his eyes. "Not that I can expect her to figure things of such nature out immediately. For now it should be of no consequence."

"Ok."

--

Sakura continued her relentless work to make even the slightest of dents in the task before her, not really concerned with what she was moving, just so long as the path was clear. But even if she hadn't taken a moment to inspect, there was a bit of something that had continued to catch her eye... a tiny symbol that seemed to appear in the corner of every document... every stray paper.

A small dark insignia, and within it, a sun, moon, and stars.

--

--

A/N (4/30/08): This one kept coming out strange, and then off track of the story a bit. I had to play with it somewhat. Now, whatever thoughts you are getting at with Syaoran and Eriol, those are your thoughts! This is a teen rating last I looked...

Thanks for reading still!


	14. Starting Point

First Kiss Story

Chapter 14: Starting Point

Sakura sat down on a step to take a breather.

At best she knew… she started this project of hers little more than thirty minutes ago, yet with the amount of work she had put in already, it felt as though she had spent an entire day. Even school with all its trifles seemed better in comparison. Besides... sitting here, in the house of her first crush—or was it love?—unnerved her to no end.

Of course, that was only part of her concern.

When she first met him, he seemed so breath-taking, so beautiful, so... perfect. Yet, as soon as Eriol came into the picture he seemed to lose himself. It's true that it was unnoticeable at first, perhaps because it seemed just as friends, but that changed really quickly when they were 'alone'. Though with her as witness, they weren't truly alone.

But what was that!

Her love... her interest... in the arms of another man!? And then after, it seemed as though that part she had fallen for was tarnished and distant. Withdrawn and serious... as though his humor had been sucked from him in that instant he had lost himself in that locker room.

He wasn't the same person. She could feel it.

And then, there was Eriol. One just slightly older, one who commanded respect and admiration from all others surrounding him. That he could quail Tomoyo with a single sentence was beyond her understanding of him or her cousin, whom she had known to have a brutal streak that could be interrupted by no one once gotten in the mood. That and his command over faculty and even the staff at the orphanage.

It was beyond strange... yet she seemed the only one to take notice, while the others just accepted it as normalcy. Or was it that they were played in the same way he played Tomoyo... because she certainly seemed to challenge him after her thoughts returned to her. But frankly... that Tomoyo was the last person Sakura could approach about her concerns. After all... she was here because of her.

All that aside...

Sakura picked up one of the papers she had placed into one of the many piles that now adorned the place. Although it itself was beyond her, as her command of the English language in which it was written was quite lacking, the symbol in its corner was already more than familiar as it was the same no matter where she turned.

A black circle with a sun, moon, and stars. Just that... nothing more.

So strange... what meaning could it have in connection to them? A society? An organization? A cult? Perhaps none... perhaps all three... she couldn't decide. It could just be something they liked—like an author by symbol, if not by name. That was probably most likely. Though it was odd that it would be something set in another language. Though she gave credit to Eriol for knowing, she couldn't think quite the same for Syaoran.

Ah... she was thinking too much, and not working enough.

Resolve set back into her task before her, she returned the paper to the stack and went back to sorting. Just a few more steps until she could start on clearing the impossible floor below!

--

Syaoran closed the door behind him gently, his hand lingering upon it for a moment before leaving it in favor of the empty hallway. He felt it wouldn't last long, since the classes were sure to move soon. As such, he had to discreetly find his way back to his own to escape the burden the movement would cause.

If only to give him enough time to recover his school face... that is… if his body would let him. Although he had felt great initially after his 'treatment', the moment he had removed himself from Eriol's side he felt as though his situation had deteriorated somewhat.

He staggered slightly as his hand left the door—immediately finding new placement on the nearby wall—as he attempted to regain his balance. His other hand found way to his face… his fingertips wet with the cold sweat he felt upon his face.

He felt… terrible.

Just what was happening with him? Two sessions separated by a matter of days… no, less than that—it had never happened before—and the feeling that it was the only bound to continue he could feel it deep within his gut. If Eriol wasn't around… if he didn't help him the way he did… would it lead to something beyond his comprehension? He had to ask Eriol… before it reached that point.

But before that… he had to last the day.

As he began to make his way down the hall, an unnoticed presence seemed to watch him from a nearby corridor… eyes filled with a malicious loathing overwhelming admiration. Not entirely sure of what to make of, let alone how to use, the information she had just collected, Tomoyo turned to leave… when before she could even cry out, her world had gone black.

"My my… it seems as though you are caught in all the wrong places of late." Eriol said softly to the unconscious girl in his arms, his one hand over her eyes. "Well... not too surprising, after all, "Hell hath no fury…" And I am definitely one in which you scorn. But it's a bit too early for your place in this drama." He smiled as he looked down at her. "I promise you'll remember nothing but the things most important to you… though I can do nothing for the confusion you'll face upon waking."

He eased her down gently, placing her in a sitting position against the wall and well out of the way of the eventual hallway traffic. His eyes staring at the long-empty hallway in which Syaoran had been before.

_My apologies, dear Syaoran, for my greed was a little too over-bearing this time. You aren't far… but still not enough to satiate me._

"Well," Eriol mused aloud. "I guess I shouldn't be too eager… since things are only just at the starting point."

And as he left Tomoyo, he was only moderately amused by the soft footfalls that approached her. Had they seen the display? Well… it was more than likely. But even that kind of thing… could add to the interest to come.

--

--

A/N (8/28/08): I'm sorry for all the confusion (I think even I could be confused at times), but it definitely has a place it's moving towards… even the title eventually. Sorry for the long delay!


End file.
